From the Beginning to the End
by salence
Summary: [SetoJou] In which Domino High is hosting a mini Amazing Race event, Jounouchi and Seto unexpectedly became team members and their competitive nature takes over.


**From the Beginning to the End**

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I do NOT own Yugioh or its characters; I'm simply borrowing them.

**Warnings: **Gen to start, SetoJou & shounen-ai in later chapters

**Notes:** Yugi and Yami can talk telepathically across their mind-link. I'm Canadian so if some of the words have an extra "u" in them, they're not wrong. I haven't watched or read Yugioh for a while now, so be forewarned: the characters may be OOC. Also, my characters are based off the English version so hopefully you don't completely hate me or my portrayal of the characters. In this fic, everyone would be addressing each other by their last names (usually presented in the order of last name, first name) with the exception of Yugi and Anzu. Usually people who are intimately familiar with each other use their first names.

**Chapter 1: The Selection Process**

At times like these, Anzu wished she could be an inanimate object.

"No, no, no, NO!" A loud bang followed shortly after. "Are you insane? You almost dropped it on my foot!"

...or just temporarily lose her sense of hearing.

"Stop whining. It was no where close to your foot. Now are you going to be helpful and hand me that wrench?"

...just so she did not have to listen to the two bicker.

"Are you kidding me? The monstrous thing you just built looks _nothing_ like the one in the instruction manual. We are definitely gonna lose because of you now."

Anzu just sighed.

----------

Just two weeks ago, Jounouchi took a bite out of his tuna sandwich as he looked at the gigantic poster in front of him. "The Amazing Race. Sign up today for this wondrous opportunity to compete against your fellow classmates in fun and challenging tasks. The winning team of two will receive a mystery prize that will be worth your time. Please contact Watanabe Kaori, Evans Duncan or Tremblay Amanda for further information." He scanned the poster for information as to what the Amazing Race actually _was_. "So how does it work?" he asked the pair of classmates standing next him.

A female classmate with pigtails pushed up her glasses before speaking and gesturing excitingly with her hands. "You never heard of The Amazing Race before? It's only like the best reality T.V. show ever! Some of the foreign exchange students from Anaheim all the way from the United States introduced us to several shows including this one." She beamed. "It's one of my top favourite shows."

The other girl, who Jounouchi recognized as Naomi from his English class, scolded her friend and better explained the race. "Misaki, he wants to know what people do in TAR, not how much you like it!" She explained, "First, The Amazing Race is usually abbreviated as 'TAR'. In TAR, teams of two race around the world to compete for one million dollars. They travel to different countries and have to perform tasks that are related to the countries' culture or history. It's all very exciting to watch. Do you want me to lend you Season One of TAR to watch? I'm currently borrowing the DVD from Duncan but I'm sure he won't mind me lending it to you."

Jounouchi thanked Naomi for her kind offer but declined. "Don't have the time to sit down and watch so much T.V.," he said apologetically. "But I think my friend Anzu is addicted to that show as well so I might be able to see a few episodes regardless."

The blonde threw the saran wrap with the sandwich crumbs into the garbage can and went back inside the classroom to rejoin his friends. "Hey Anzu! I remember that you and Otogi were raving about some foreign reality show. Wasn't it called The Amazing Race?"

----------

After watching a few episodes of TAR courtesy of Anzu and Otogi (who had also jumped at the chance to showcase TAR to Jounouchi as well) at Otogi's house, Jounouchi had to admit that the concept of the show was pretty cool. Getting a chance to travel the world and a chance to win a whole load of money? That's like Christmas and Hanukah all wrapped up in one great gift!

And maybe the school-sized one would be just as fun as well. If he was going to run in the race, he definitely wanted one of his friends to be his partner. "So," he started casually, "this race looks like a lot of fun! If I'm going to participate, I'm gonna need one of you guys as my partner. So who's with me? Yugi? Honda?"

"Sorry Jounouchi, but Anzu asked me a while ago to help out with the race. I'll be manning one of the checkpoints on that day," confessed Yugi, guilt evident in his voice.

"And me on the other hand..." said Honda cheerfully as he put Jounouchi in a head-lock, "am totally available on that day. However I may need to be bribed with a hotdog and an all-expenses-paid-trip to the arcade."

"Shuddup you jerk," Jounouchi laughed. "Why would you want to keep going to the one place where I can whoop your ass?" He managed to reverse the positions and now had Honda in a head-lock.

The two friends continued to wrestle on the couch while Yugi and Anzu shook their heads with a smile. Otogi's eyes, however, were still glued to the T.V. The couple bickering on the screen were identified as "Teri and Ian" by the caption.

"So Anzu, what do you and Otogi do for The Amazing Race anyways?" asked Jounouchi curiously.

"Otogi and I are part of the original TAR planning committee along with the two exchange students, Evans and Tremblay," explained Anzu. "We came up with the tasks, rules, booking rooms and rounding up volunteers. It was only recently that we got everything organized and ready to go!"

Jounouchi leaned back on the couch, munching on some popcorn as two racers named Derek and Drew were running aimlessly looking for the clue box on T.V. He smirked. "Care to share any hints or secrets to your good o' friend?"

Anzu waved her hand apologetically. "Sorry Jounouchi, but all the TAR staff members have agreed to secrecy and we're forbidden from telling any information at all. But what I can tell you is that a package will be given to each finalized team ahead of time with the rules and instructions. You'll have to sit tight till then."

Leaning back into the couch, Jounouchi closed his eyes with a faint smile on his face. "Can't blame me for trying."

----------

For the remainder of the week, Jounouchi and Honda decided to prepare for the upcoming race. That included borrowing the third and fourth season of TAR from a reluctant Anzu (who had borrowed them from the Evans guy. They also took to great lengths to explore the school as a tactical advantage. Jounouchi was secretly proud of the revised school map but didn't tell anyone. They also decided to go for a little physical training (a bit of running, basketball, soccer, etc). Honda thought about reviewing some school-based subjects but Jounouchi objected to doing extra homework in their free time.

Only now there was an irate Jounouchi pacing back and forth in a nearly empty classroom. "Where is that idiot?" he growled. His usual carefree expression was gone and replaced with a frustrated and anxious one. "It's four-o'clock now. He's late! He's never late! And no one picked up the phone at his house, and he has no cell phone. And I'm gonna go crazy like this!" He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, untangling the knots he found.

Yugi was reading his science textbook during his friend's tirade. He decided to keep Jounouchi company until Honda arrived. "Jounouchi, you should lower your voice," Yugi chastised, "or else one of the teachers will come out and yell at you."

As if Yugi had jinxed him, a loud voice suddenly called out from the hallway. Luckily it didn't sound like it belonged to a teacher. It was definitely male and amused. "Dude, do you have no shame? I could hear you all the way from the hall. Aren't you even a little embarrassed?"

Jounouchi's head whipped back as he recognized the voice. "Honda! Where the hell were you?" He poked his head out of the classroom to greet his friend. "I was thinking of hiring the mafia to go fi—holy shit! What happened to you?"

Honda looked like a hell spawn had slapped him hard and thrown him around like a rag doll a couple of times. His right cheek was bruised and his uniform collar had a smudge of blood on it. The brunette also had a cast on his left lower leg and a pair of crutches as support.

"Long story," Honda sighed as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. He leaned against the wall, shifting the weight off his injured leg. "Ran into an old friend, Izuki, who was getting chased by bullies. Being the Samaritan I am, I decided to intervene and help out my buddy. Then even _more_ people showed up so we both ran like hell. We ran across the street and this truck didn't see us coming—" Honda continued despite Jounouchi's alarmed look, "—but I pushed Izuki out of the way and we both ended up relatively safe out of the truck's path. Then we made it to the stairs and halfway down I tripped over a rock and fell down the rest of the way. So here I am with this baby." He gestured to his cast.

"Still, thank god you didn't get any life-threatening injuries." Jounouchi looked around Honda's body and resisted the urge to poke his cast. "Did the doctor say how long the cast has to be on?"

Honda sighed, his face grave. "He said at least three weeks. Sorry, Jounouchi."

"Why are you apologizing? You're the one who got hurt not me. Although that leg of yours is gonna take some time to heal..." Jounouchi trailed off, suddenly realizing what Honda was implying. "You can't enter the race with me now in this condition." His face was crestfallen, but then he looked slightly ill. "I'm not that horrible of a friend to berate you for getting hurt doing a good deed! Don't worry, I'll figure something out." Jounouchi said with forced cheerfulness, slapping Honda's shoulder.

Honda and Yugi both stared at him. "You can find a new partner for the race with only a few days remaining?" Yugi asked. He had long abandoned his textbook in favour of listening to the conversation.

"Okay, that may be a bit more challenging than I had thought." Jounouchi conceded. "Stop giving me that look you guys! A little confidence in me would be nice."

_But that was exactly the problem,_ Yugi thought unhappily. Jounouchi always dismissed his problems and hid them from others. He always had a happy smile on in front of people which made people think his life was all roses and sunshine. The way he was brought up probably caused this; he was too used to being alone and too used to casting a fake aura of content to mask his true feelings. All this just to stay away from making others worry and probably also an indirect act of defense for himself. Yugi saw Jounouchi as a loyal, brash and trustworthy friend, but not many others shared this same viewpoint. With Jounouchi's history of getting involved in gangs prior to becoming friends with Yugi, most of their classmates either loathed or feared him. No one really bothered to sit down and learn more about the real Jounouchi—the one who suffered because of an alcoholic father and a dispassionate mother but survived thanks to his caring sister and friends. Aside from Yugi, Anzu and Honda, no one really trusted nor liked Jounouchi. And then there was Kaiba, who didn't fit in either category. Yugi didn't understand why Kaiba and Jounouchi were angry and passionate at each other sometimes. Whether that was a good or bad thing, Yugi didn't figure out that part yet.

Yami looked over at Yugi with worry since Yugi appeared lost in unpleasant thoughts.

"We should do something." Yugi thought to Yami.

"Yes." Yami's gaze on Yugi never left. "Perhaps we can find someone else to be Jounouchi's partner."

"There's no one I can think of though." Yugi shook his head softly, wishing he could be more helpful to Jounouchi.

"Yugi..." Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "We'll think of something."

"I hope so. Most of the classmates who are interested in TAR are already paired up. The others don't really know Jounouchi that well and..." He glanced up at Yami, who knew what he was about to say. "Some don't even like him."

"Yugi?" Jounouchi's voice interrupted Yugi's internal conversation with Yami.

"Yeah?"

"We're leaving."

As Jounouchi supported Honda on his way down the stairs, Yugi followed behind them, deep in thought. It was up to him—and Yami, since they shared the same mind and body—to make Jounouchi happy again.

"I think I know just the person." Yami grinned.

----------

"Why Kaiba?"

"Why not Kaiba?" Yami replied. "Despite his obvious flaws of being arrogant, stubborn and egoistic, he is very competitive and loyal. Of course there's a good possibility that Jounouchi and him will fight, but the fact that they complement each other very well overrides that deficit."

Yugi and Yami were discussing who could be a suitable replacement partner for Jounouchi now that Honda was hurt. After what felt like hours, Yami finally believed that they had exhausted all possible routes and had retraced their steps towards Seto Kaiba as a candidate. Of course while Yugi vehemently opposed the selection, Yami argued in favour of it.

Yugi just gaped at him. "You do know that you're talking about Jounouchi and Kaiba right? They'll _kill_ each other within an hour! I'll be the one stuck with cleaning up the aftermath!" He winced. "Mokuba would not be happy if we brought his brother back in a dustpan."

"You worry too much, Yugi. Your imagination is getting the better of you."

Yugi wasn't reassured at all. "Let's not do anything rash now okay? I think we should talk to Jounouchi about this... but then instead of being sad and depressed, he'll become hysterical and angry." Yugi groaned as he suddenly realized something "And oh my god, how are you going to convince _Kaiba_ to agree to this voluntarily?"

"I have my ways, Yugi. For one, we both know he's obsessed with beating us in Duel Monsters."

"I don't know, Yami..."

"There's no one else better. Kaiba has the ability to help Jounouchi win too. It'll make Jounouchi even more happy if they do succeed." Yami nodded to himself. "Kaiba and Jounouchi are more similar than we think. They're a good match; together they are a pair of power and potential, just like Blue Eyes and Red Eyes are."

Yugi was silent.

"Jounouchi will object to it for sure, then it'll be even harder to find someone for him."

"He'll get upset if we just decide for him."

"He'll be upset if he has no partner as well. More upset."

"There has to be someone else."

"There isn't. Yugi, I think Jounouchi wants to be Kaiba's friend. Jounouchi is always challenging Kaiba to duels. Also, remember when Jounouchi first found out Kaiba played Duel Monsters? He got all excited and wanted him to play with us."

"I don't know..." Yugi still looked heisitant. "He probably would've acted like that for anyone."

Yami closed his eyes, a little frustrated. "Because. Jounouchi wants friends. And Kaiba is one of them."

Yugi was silent, _again._

Since Yugi was being so indecisive, Yami decided to confront Kaiba directly by himself. Seizing control of Yugi's body, Yami scanned the cafeteria for the presence of a familiar, egotistical brunette. After he spotted him a few tables away, he picked up Yugi's textbooks and lunch and headed straight to Kaiba.

"Yami! What are you doing?" whispered Yugi in his mind. "You're going about this the wrong way! Jounouchi will kill me if he finds out we're responsible for this."

However, Yugi's pleas were in vain as Yami quickly reached the table.

"Kaiba."

Kaiba looked up from his laptop and acknowledged Yami. "Yugi," he greeted. "What brings you away from spending quality time with your wonderful friends?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel right now, and if I win, you must swear on your honour that you will take part in a school event with Jounouchi."

"You want me to do _what_ with the mutt?" The tone in Kaiba's voice was as if Yami had asked Kaiba to wear a dress and join a tea party instead of a simple request to join another person in a friendly game.

Yami crossed his arms and scowled. "Spending time with Jounouchi will not kill you. The race is only a day long at the most. I'm sure your company will survive regardless of your short absence."

Kaiba snorted. "Fine." Then he paused in the middle of typing a business report and looked at Yami. "What if I win?"

"Then you will get your much anticipated rematch with the place and time at your discretion."

Kaiba contemplated the offer for a few seconds before nodding his head. "It's a deal." He motioned Yami to the chair across him with one hand while the other pushed his laptop safely aside. "Shall we get started?"

As Yami sat down and examined his deck, he could feel Yugi sigh across their mind-link. "I really hope you know what you are doing, Yami."

"Don't worry, Yugi. This will all work out perfectly, you'll see."

----------

Thirty minutes later, a small crowd of students surrounded the lunch table that Yami and Seto were playing at. Kaiba was down to 2200 Life Points while Yami had 3200 left.

Kaiba looked at his opponent's side of the field once more—he had Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode and two face-down cards in the magic-or-trap zone. His face-down cards could be a concern—but they could also be a decoy just to make him more cautious and not attack Yami swiftly. He reasoned that he had to battle more aggressively and win the duel now.

It was Kaiba's turn. The card he drew turned out to be the perfect card—Y-Dragon Head. Since he already had two of the three components of the fusion monster: X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank on the field already, he could immediately summon the powerful machine monster (with 2800 Attack) from his Fusion Deck. "I place Y-Dragon Head in attack mode. Then I remove all three machine cards from play to special summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon onto the field."

As Kaiba placed the fusion monster on the field, he also announced its special effect. "By discarding a card from my hand, I am able to destroy any card on your side of the field so say goodbye to Gaia of the Fierce Knight!"

Yami silently removed his monster and placed it in the graveyard. With the field empty, Yami's Life Points were vulnerable to a direct attack from Kaiba's monster—which was exactly what happened.

"Attack! XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

Yami drewed his next card and peered at the card that he drew—Graceful Charity. A sign from Lady Luck. "I play Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three more additional cards and later discard two from my hand". With a flourish, Yami looked at his three new cards—Multiplication, Silver Fang and Pot of Greed. Yami hid his smile from Kaiba while discarding Multiplication and Silver Fang into the graveyard.

"Next I play Pot of Greed." Yami drew two new cards, and to his delight, one of the two was Monster Reborn. Along with a Dark Hole already in his possession, he could make a powerful combination to win the duel.

"I play Dark Hole—that means your XYZ-Dragon Cannon goes directly to the graveyard." Kaiba scowled but did just so.

"Now I play Monster Reborn. Say hi to a good friend of mine, Dark Magician!" The purple-armored magician returned to the field. "Dark Magician, attack his Life Points directly!"

"Not so fast!" Kaiba declared as he flipped his only face-down card. "Activate Trap! Negate Attack. This card negates the attack of your Dark Magician and ends your turn." Kaiba smirked. "Nice try, Yami, but it's my turn to win the duel now."

Yami matched Kaiba's smirk with his own and quickly countered Kaiba's move with one of his own. "You're not the only one with countermeasures, Kaiba. I activate Solemn Judgment and by sacrificing half of my remaining Life Points, I can counter and destroy your trap card. Now, Dark Magician, attack!"

With that one move, the duel was over. Yami had won once again. He turned to Yugi in his mind. "You see, Yugi? Now Kaiba will have to be Jounouchi's partner in the race. Kaiba may be arrogant and condescending but he is a man of his word."

"I guess so..." He paused for a bit. "But it doesn't feel right..."

"Yugi, it'll be fine. This will be a good chance for them to learn something about getting along and for Kaiba to learn something about team work."

"It just feels like we're forcing them to--"

"Trust me, Yugi. Kaiba is the perfect candidate as Jounouchi's partner."

Yugi finally nodded and said nothing more so Yami turned his attention back to Kaiba.

"You lost, Kaiba." He smirked. "You're going to keep your word, correct?" Yami folded his arms in front of him. "Are you a man of your word or not?"

Kaiba gave Yami a glare which elicited a frown from Yami. But before Yami could say anything about it, Kaiba interrupted.

"Before you open your mouth again, of course I will keep my end of the bargain," snapped Kaiba tensely. To the untrained eye, Kaiba's fingers did not tremble slightly as the cards were placed down on the table. "I have never seen that card in your deck until now. Why the sudden change?" asked Kaiba.

Yami smiled enigmatically as he held Solemn Judgment up. "I had a feeling that this card would be of great importance in our duel."


End file.
